The Odds Were Against Us, Darlin
by KameeraJones
Summary: Edward didn't leave after the birthday party incident but it still happened. Bella and Jasper get closer after he finally believes she doesn't blame him.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was so sure I loved Edward but it changed once I realized my true feelings for another man. I was torn I loved this man but I had Edward, and he had me. But every time I thought of this man I knew I had to end it with Edward but I'm afraid how he might act. I don't want bloodshed on my behalf but the truth must be told.

I love Jasper Whitlock.


	2. Afterthoughts

**SM owns them.**

_It all started on my birthday party. Alice being the lovable sister she is decided to throw me a party, she went all out she bought a huge cake and had tons of candles and decorations. As usual the Cullens gave me things that were way too expensive but tonight I promised I wouldn't argue. I was opening up a present from Carlisle and Esme and me being the danger magnet I am I got a paper cut. Jasper ran towards me but Edward pushed me back into the glass and candles and tackled him. Long story short I was horribly bloody in a room of bloodthirsty vampires. Carlisle fixed me up and Edward drove me home. I remember what I was thinking after Edward dropped me off home._

I had just came home out of a slim to none chance of surviving and I felt perfectly fine. I wasn't nervous, scared, shocked, sad, or angry. I was guilty. I'm here perfectly fine no more badly harmed then I would be on a regular basis and everyone back at the Cullen residence was probably sulking and disappointed in themselves, just for wanting to drink me dry. I don't blame them I was their life source, it was natural for them to be thirsty. But most of my guilt was for Jasper.

One the way back home I had already forgiven Jasper, I don't think I even ever blamed him! Not that he would believe that. Jasper was an empath and the newest to the diet, not only did he have to deal with his bloodlust but that of everyone else's also. I made up my mind, the day after tomorrow I'm going there and I'm going to tell them I don't blame them whatsoever. I went to sleep peacefully with that thought, but I had a hard time staying asleep without cold arm wrapped around me.

**Jasper's POV**

I can't believe I lunged for Bella? I can't believe I lunged for Bella! I can't believe I lunged for Bella! I felt horrible, I was locked away in my room barricading the door with my body so no one could get in. I wasn't just dealing with my guilt but the guilt and disappointment of everyone else. When I came back in the house after Bella left, everyone told me they didn't blame me but their emotions said otherwise. I attacked my brother's girlfriend, my brother's HUMAN girlfriend, and I know no one will forgive me.

I felt so alone there was no comfort I could find. Even Alice couldn't make me feel better. I was alone maybe not literally, but metaphorically in this house. I knew that Esme and Carlisle loved me but I know that they still didn't trust me and now wasn't a very good time to prove to them I could be trusted around humans, I love my siblings but Emmett had Rosalie, and Edward had Bella and little did anybody know me and Alice are divorced. We divorced secretly moths ago when we first moved to Forks, she said it was because we were growing apart but I knew from the hurt and pain she was emitting it was probably because of a vision. We were still good friends but we never really saw eye to eye and it wasn't because I was almost a foot taller, it was because we just like different things. I hope I never have to come out of this room again, well on second thought maybe a hunt could get my mind off this so that I could go be away from everyone else emotions. And with that thought I flew out my window and just ran into a random direction.


	3. Forgiveness and New Friendship

**Stephanie owns them**

**Bella's POV**

The day had come where I was going to the Cullens house. Yesterday I busied myself with unneeded chores just so I would have absolutely nothing to do so I could spend all day there. I even cooked Charlie's dinner in advance. I hadn't seen Edward since the party so I would be talking to everyone today and assuring them that I was okay. I hoped into my truck and rode down the familiar pathway until I was greeted by the white home. I parked my car and headed up to the door before I even knocked even Esme and Alice attacked me with hugs while Edward kissed my forehead and told me how sorry he was. This continued until I walked into the living room where Emmett gave me a bear hug after Esme and Alice let go and Rosalie looked indifferent.

I sat down and everyone, with the exception of Rosalie was apologizing not stop. "BellaIamsosorryIcouldn'-" Emmett wouldn't shut up until I interrupted him.

"It's okay I forgave you guys the second it happened, I am perfectly fine," Edward growled slightly at that "this is no worse than what I do everyday. You didn't need to apologize, and where's Jasper?" I asked looking all around the room. Everyone gave each other a pointed look. Esme broke the silence.

"He's upstairs, he won't come out of his room." She said softly looking at the stairs.

"But I really need to talk to him." I pleaded.

"Bella no one has been able to get him out, not even Alice." Edward said.

"Maybe he'll listen to me."

"It's worth a shot." Emmett agreed.

"Fine but if you can't get him out we'll be downstairs." Edward reassured after kissing my cheek.

I walked up the steps desperately trying not to slip and somehow I managed because not once did I fall. I walked down the hallway until I stopped at what I assumed was Jasper's room. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I knocked on it. "Go away!" Jasper yelled.

"Umm. Jasper it's Bel-" I didn't even finish the sentence before he pulled me into his room. I looked around and was surprised about how… manly his room was. Since Alice was here too I just assumed that it would be neon but no. In the middle of the room there was a king-sized bed with brown comforters on top, above it there hung bear claws and to the right was a huge fireplace. The walls were a very warm cocoa color and at the far end there was a massive bookcase if under different circumstances I would've thrown myself there and checked out every book he had but right now was about Jasper not me. I saw Jasper on the opposite side of the room looking out the window even though it was covered with black fabric, I started towards him.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I murmured hesitantly walking closer to him.

He didn't even bother to turn around he just chuckled darkly. "Am I okay? Am I okay? Bella I attacked you two nights ago and you ask if I'm okay? Bella, I should be asking you that question."

I took another step towards him. "Jasper you didn't hurt me, I'm really okay there is no reason to be upset it's not your fault I lost a fight with an envelope." I said with my weak attempt at comedy.

"Bella, it is my fault. No one in that room launched themselves at you and no one in that room had to be held back by not one but two people."

"You're a vampire, I'm a human, don't feel bad because I'm your natural food source." I walked closer and put my hand on his shoulder.

Jasper turned around at vampire speed at held my hands in his. "Stop being so kind Bella, you're making me feel like an ass. Can you please 'cept my apology though?" A little bit of his Southern accent dripped in his apology. I blushed.

"Of course I forgive you Jasper."

He smiled genuinely and I probably blushed a deeper red. "Thank you darlin'." Oh my gosh why is his Southern twang so adorable? Wait what I cannot have these thoughts about my boyfriends brother.

Trying to change the subject I turned to his bookcase. "How many books do you have?" I asked nearing the wall with a wide variety of books.

"I'm not sure after you collect for decades you lose track of it, that's not even all of them."

"Wow" I whispered to no one in particular. "What's your favorite book?" I was honestly curious and he probably felt it.

"Uncle Tom's Cabin. What about you?"

"Wuthering heights." I answered without hesitation.

The whole day went like this we asked each other questions about everything, I even told him stuff I didn't even tell Edward. I could spend forever talking to Jasper, but it started to get dark and before I left surprisingly he hugged me, I smiled and hugged back he told me if he spent more time with me my blood was less tempting. I drove home completely blissful. Charlie was home so I just did my homework and got ready for bed. Even though I slept with Edward arms around my waist I thought of Jasper and that brought back the guilt I had just got rid of today.


	4. Not so much of a brother

I woke up 6:30 today. I hate school so much, at least I don't have to repeat it every couple of years like a certain vampire family I know. I noticed that Edward left probably because he was getting clothes from his house. I walked into the bathroom and did my usual morning routine, shower, shampoo, and dress. I wore a pair of dark jeans and a plain orange tee shirt, I didn't feel like brushing my hair so I just let it lay where it was. I walked back out my bathroom to the front door where Edward and his Volvo were waiting. He looked worry.

"Hello, love." he said escorting me to the car.

"Hey" was my lame reply. "Edward why do you look worried?" I asked right after he got in the car.

"Well, yesterday when you were slee-" He began but I cut him off.

"I was sleep talking." I groaned.

"No," he said "It wasn't so much what you said but what you didn't. You weren't talking at all for most of the night, you didn't even mumble my name. Why is that do you think?"

"Well, I have a lot on my mind. Maybe my subconscious mind was sorting something out instead of embarrassing itself for once." I suggested.

"Maybe. Oh and Bella I'll be leaving early to go look for Victoria, Jasper will be picking you up."

I tried my best to hide my erratic heartbeat, and I think Edward didn't notice. He just walked me to our first class and gave me a smile that might of dazzled me before but not anymore. but I felt like I wasn't even there and that went on the entire day. I was asking myself questions none of which I could answer. When the last bell rung I tied to go slightly slower than I wanted to not because I knew for a fact I'd trip, but because I didn't want to look to anxious to see Jasper.

I got everything I needed and saw Jasper leaning against a car I hadn't seen before, maybe the Cullens just bought another one. I don't know very much about cars but I did see the car was red and looked very fast. Jasper then turned his attention to me and did a hurt stopping smile. I again lamely blushed. I walked up to the car and he opened the door for me like the gentleman he was. I uttered a thank you before getting in. We were out of the parking lot and I noticed he went the speed limit.

"Umm, Jasper why are you going the speed limit?" I wondered aloud.

"Well it is the law." I glared at him softly he laughed. "I sense your fear when we go too fast so I'm trying to accommodate you."

I looked down "Thanks Jasper."

"No problem, I'd do anything for you Bella." I sensed some hidden meaning behind the words but there was no way Jasper would mean it in that way. We talked more and it was just like yesterday until we finally pulled into my driveway. I was about to get out the car when Jasper asked me something.

"Bella the whole family is going hunting tomorrow except for me do you want to spend the day together?" After he asked he gave me a dazzling smile that took my breath away.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I was excited and slightly embarrassed I got dazzled and Jasper probably felt it. "Bye, Jasper."

"Bye, Bella." Then he drove off going t least 100 mph's. He is so easy o talk to and be around I wanted to spend all my time with him. But not in a brother way, in fact, none of anything I was feeling was in a brotherly manner. Oh my gosh, am I falling for Jasper and before the question was even fully developed I knew the answer and it was a yes.


	5. A day to rememeber

**SM owns them.**

I'm not sure how I went to sleep but I did. When I woke up I was immediately excited, but I knew I still had school so my enthusiasm lessened but didn't disappear. I threw on a red shirt with black paint that made a huge flower in front. I also put on a black skirt with black tights and I put on a pair of red flats with a black bow in front. I looked downstairs and saw Charlie already left, so I quickly grabbed a granola bar and ate it before walking out the door. What I saw really surprised me. It was Jasper leaning on that same car.

I walked over to him. "I have a car you know; you didn't need to drive me to school."

"Two things Bella, that heap of rust over there doesn't even count as a car," I rolled my eyes at that "and who said we were going to school?"

I was dumfounded. "What?"

"It's healthy to ditch every once and a while." He responded simply. I remembered when Edward said something like that but it sounded so much better coming from Jasper's mouth, coming from Jasper's lips, his soft, pink…what stop right there Bella, I chastised myself. "Umm, Bella why are you feeling an insane amount of lust right now?"

I blushed a cherry red at that. "No r-reason." I stuttered throwing my backpack back in my house and sat in the passenger seat as Jasper so gentlemanly held it open. When he opened the door that's when I assaulted him with questions. "Where are we going? How long will we be out, should I warn Charlie?"

"Woah, Bella. Okay well I thought maybe we should go to Seattle, we'll probably be out for a while, and I already wrote Charlie a note in your handwriting."

"Okay, Seattle here we come." I said letting out all my enthusiasm that was probably affecting Jasper a bit but I couldn't help it. Jasper was going down the street at an impossibly slow rate, maybe it only seemed slow because I was so anxious. "Jasper, you know you can speed up as much as you want."

He turned around suspiciously. "You like speeding now?"

"No I just trust you." He smiled warmly at that "So go as fast as your heart desires."

"I've been hoping you'd say that, darlin'" My heart embarrassingly jumped at that. Jasper finally pushed the car to the limit and my body flew into the seat at the sudden speed change. He was easily doing two hundred because everything outside was a blur. If Edward would've drove like this I would've been having a full out panic attack but with Jasper driving it was kind of… sexy.

After only about 15 minutes he parked. He got out and then rushed to open my door for me. I got out and looked around, I realized I haven't been here in so long not since the incident where I almost died at the hands of those three men. "So what's first on the agenda."

"Well, I thought maybe we'd go walk downtown until we found something you'd like to do."

"Cool." He put his arm around my shoulders and we started walking.

We walked downtown and it felt natural to have him next to me, with us laughing and talking his arms around my shoulders. I suddenly saw flashing lights, when I looked in the direction they came from I noticed it was a carnival. Yeah a carnival I haven't been at one since I lived in Phoenix. I tugged on Jasper's arm and pointed to the huge Ferris wheel sticking out from above the trees. "You want to go to a carnival?"

"Yes, please I haven't been to one in years."

"Your wish is my command. " He chuckled at himself and so did I.

…..

The carnival was awesome! We spent most of the day there riding and riding different rides. I probably ate my weight in cotton candy, Jasper even tried some to see what he was missing. I laughed so hard at the disgusted face he made and when he spit it out in the trash. When were going around and enjoying ourselves people kept on commenting on how cute a couple we were, at first we were going to correct them but we didn't. We walked back to the car and it was about 8 o' clock so it was already dark.

"So Bella, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Of course, I did it was so much fun! Thank you Jasper this is the best time I ever had." He must've felt how genuine I was and smiled. "But can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Well," I looked down at my hands "Can we run home?"

He gave me a heart stopping smile and said "Of course, let me just drop the car off at the house."

"Sure."

It only took about 10 minutes to get to the Cullens house. I got out the car and we went inside, I asked if I could go and get a tissue from the bathroom. I went up the stairs and got a piece of toilet paper from the bathroom. After I sneezed into it I threw it in the trashcan. "Jasper?" I called. No one answered. I went into his room to look for him and me being the klutz I am, I bumped into the desk and knocked over some papers. I quickly bent down to pick it up but my eyes dropped to one paper and the word that caused me to stop breathing was 'divorce'. I started reading the papers and I was almost finished when Jasper came in. "Oh my gosh Jasper I'm so sorry I came in here but I didn't know where you were and I came into your room and knocked down the papers and I saw divorce in big bold letters and I- I" he looked at me confused.

"So I guess you know the secret, huh?" he said sitting on the floor next to me.

I threw my arms around him "I'm so sorry.' I whispered into his shirt.

He lifted my chin up to him "Why are you sorry it was mutual, we just grew apart. In a way I'm kind of happy." He did another beautiful smile I couldn't help myself. I kissed him and he kissed me back so passionately we didn't even know that the door opened.


	6. Finding out

**The lovely SM owns the characters and places.**

The kiss was better than all those I'd ever received. Edward's kisses were so guarded and protected but with Jasper it was just… wow. His kisses told stories, and this told of a story of a thousand words he could never say. I was still 'Edward's Bella' and I no longer wanted to be and that's what I wanted to show in the kiss too. Even his scent was different than Edwards, Jasper's scent was like cinnamon and bonfire. We were so wrapped up in the kiss we didn't even now Alice walked in until we heard a small thump on the floor.

Alice face was stoic; she was showing no emotions Jasper still had his arms around me. His face showed worry but no repentance whatsoever. "Alice, are you okay? You're feeling nothing right now." Jasper murmured to his ex-wife.

"I'm okay, Jazz, I was expecting this I saw the vision I knew you'd only be happy with Bella that's why I knew we needed the divorce and that's why I mentioned it first. I feel acceptance, and I wouldn't have if we stayed together." Alice said in a monotone. "I'm happy for you guys but how will we tell Edward?"

It was completely silent and I felt scared, how will Edward act. I don't think he expected anything from the way I tried to seem like everything was okay. Jasper must've felt what I was feeling because he pulled me into an embrace. "I'm not sure how we'll tell Edward but don't worry, darlin', I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered in my ear. I just hugged him back at a lost for word because out of everything there was only one thing I was entirely sure, and that I love Jasper and want to be with him more than anything and nothing will change that. "C'mon we need to get you home it's late." Jasper picked me up in his stone arms. "Do you still want me to run you home?"

"Yes, please." I said nodding, as a clung on to his shirt for support. No sooner did I say that did he speed off but not before helping Alice off the floor. When we made it outside the cool night air blew against my face and I felt exhilarated. Everything I've done with Jasper has been so different than with Edward and this was no exception. Whenever I ran with Edward I was always scared but not with Jasper because I knew he would never let me fall. I smiled up and he smiled back at me.

Shortly after we got to my house he carefully dropped me down right outside the front door. He was about to turn to leave but I caught his sleeve. "Are you going to be in my room?" I asked

"If that's what you want." He replied smiling, he tried to leave again but I caught his sleeve.

"I love you." I whispered.

He turned around with the biggest smile I've ever seen grace his face. "I love you too, Isabella Marie Swan." I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and unlocked the door and saw Charlie sitting on the couch.

"Hey kiddo, how was shopping?" So that's what Jasper wrote to my dad.

"It was fun, dad." I replied going into my room and seeing Jasper sprawled there as if he had a long day on my bed. "Give me some time to be human, please." He nodded. I got my bag of toilet trees and pajamas and went to the bathroom. I took a ling hot shower to wash away every ounce of what was on my skin. After I got out I brushed my teeth and changed a pair of short shorts and one of Charlie's shirts that went down mid thigh and fit big on me. I brushed through my hair, and then went into my room.

Jasper was sitting up now back against the headboard and when he saw me his eyes popped out just a tad before he got up and put his arms around me. I kissed his chest before I went and laid down on my bed, he just stood in the corner but I patted the spot next to me motioning him to sit next to me. We talked a bit before he felt how lethargic I was and let me sleep, he put his arms around me a kissed my forehead, I smiled at that. I closed my eyes and drifted off and made a plan to tell Edward everything tomorrow.


	7. Confrontation

**Stephanie Meyers owns them.**

I woke up feeling happy even though I knew I have to tell Edward everything. Jasper was still holding me so I excused myself and went to the bathroom for a human moment and I saw Charlie already left. I finished with my human moment and was ready for school. I told Jasper my plan and he agreed. The plan was me and Jasper would take Edward in the woods and he will think everything that happened between us so we won't have to explain.

Jasper ran me to school and he walked me to my first class. The day continued like that and the day went by way too fast, and I was dreading 2:30 but it came in what felt like mere seconds instead of hours. I walked outside with Jasper and Edward was leaning against his Volvo and we motioned for him to follow us. I was surprisingly calm and I flashed a small smile of gratitude at Jasper because I knew without his gift I would be unbelievably anxious. When we were finally one mile into the forest me and Jasper turned around and stood with Edward facing us.

"Bella, love, what's going on?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered and I meant it more than anything and it took all I had not to cry. I grabbed Jasper's hand for support and I knew at that moment Jasper was sending out all that happened in his thoughts. Edward fell to the ground brokenly. I walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his back. "I never meant for it to happen like this." I said.

He finally looked up at me with despair in his eyes and I let a few silent tears drop. Then he turned his gaze accusingly at Jasper. "I can't believe you did this, my own brother, took away my one love." Edward got up angry now walking over to Jasper with anger evidently showing.

I ran in front of Jasper with my arms out, so Edward wouldn't hit him. "It's not his fault, if you look in his thoughts I'm the one that kissed him, I'm the one you should blame." My voice cracked at the end.

He simply turned away with his back towards us. "I can't be here right not, I'll be gone and I don't know for how long, tell Carlisle and Esme why, good bye." He ran vampire speed away and then I fell to the floor and cried at the pain I caused him.

Jasper picked me up and ran me home, all while comforting me. He jumped through my window and laid me on my bed. "I love you Jasper."

"And I you, Bella." He sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room to give me space but that was the opposite of what I wanted. I got up from my bed and sat in his lap with my head on his shoulders. We sat like that for some while until I asked the question we were both thinking. "How will we tell everyone else?"

"I don't know darling but don't worry about it now." We were in a comfortable silence and that's how we stayed until I had to get up and made Charlie dinner.


	8. Fluff

**I don't own these characters.**

I finally got off of Jasper's lap and headed towards the kitchen. I felt completely emotionless, I don't think it was purposely my doing, but my brain had so many questions coming in it. Did I make the right choice? Will Edward get over me? How will the Cullens react? What if… what if Edward was my true mate?

I grabbed out a pan and some fish to fry. I felt cold, strong arms go around me, and the person they belonged to placed a soft kiss on my neck. "Darlin', you're completely emotionless, are you okay?" Jasper whispered in my ear sending shivers up my back and probably sending him a good deal of lust.

"I'm okay I just feel so bad, it's my entire fault, he looked so broken in the forest." I said my voice on the verge of tears, I wasn't in love with Edward but I still loved him… like a brother.

Jasper turned me around so I was facing him. "Bella, you did nothing wrong, you did the right thing unless… you regret your decision." His voice broke at the end.

"No I don't regret it at all," I told him cupping his cheek "It's just I wish I didn't have to make someone so upset just so I could be happy, I guess I'm just selfish."

"You are not at all selfish. You are perfect and nothing less." He kissed me on my nose after saying that. I rolled my eyes at his statement but I felt happy and lighter after talking to Jasper. Maybe that was why I love him. Probably feeling all the love I sent him he started kissing up my neck, and after a couple he was at my jaw and right before he kissed my lips he vanished. I looked around and he was nowhere to be seen but I knew why he left. Seconds later, I heard my dad's cruiser parking out front and if Jasper didn't leave then I'd have some explaining to do.

Dinner with Charlie was normal.

"How was your day, dad?"

"Good, how was yours."

"Perfect." I answered to fast. I cursed at myself inwardly, my dad noticed how fast I answered.

"What's wrong, kiddo."

Aww man, I can't lie to my dad what am I supposed to say, I can't lie. That left me with one option and that was to tell the truth. "Well- I um, I broke up with Edward."

He almost choked on his fish, and I could tell that he was trying to hide his smile, but he was failing miserably. "I'm real sorry to here that."

"Its okay dad you can smile freely, I'm going to go upstairs and sleep for the night."

"Okay Bells, sleep tight."

I walked in my room and saw Jasper wasn't there, I inwardly sighed and then picked up my bag of toilet trees and took it with me into the bathroom. I finished bathing and changing and walked in my room. I set the bag of things I brought with me into the bathroom down on my floor and I felt a cold gust of air go past me. I thought I must've imagined it but when I sat down on my bed I was sitting in a lap I didn't see before I sat down. Two hands covered my eyes. "Guess who." He breathed.

"Jacob? No wait, Mike? No it has to be Eric." I joked.

"Ow, Bella you really know how to shoot a guy down." My angel said to me.

"I was just kidding Jasper; I knew it wasn't them because I would do this with them." I turned around and put both my arms around Jasper's neck. I kissed his forehead his cheeks, his nose and finally I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, but when he tried to deepen it I pulled away and got up from his lap.

He growled playfully. "Why Bella Swan, I didn't know you were a tease."

"That's from earlier when you left me in the kitchen."

Jasper got up from the bed at vampire speed and put both his arms around my waist and pulled me into the most fiercest kiss I had ever received. He pulled me onto the bed and pulled away. "Try to get some rest sweetheart." He let his Southern twang drip in and out and he pulled the blankets over me.

"But I'm not tired." I interjected like a two year old.

"You will be in a second." He said simply as he sent waves of lethargy at me.

"Hey…no… fa-." I tried to say but I fell asleep before I even finished the sentence.


	9. Telling Charlie

**I don't own them at all.**

I woke up to another cloudy day in Forks, I would've been upset if it were not for the angel who had his arms around me. "Mornin' Darlin'" he whispered in my ear. I shivered when his cold breath hit my ear.

"Hey, umm, do you think I could have a human moment?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied.

I got up and got my bag of toilet trees and headed towards the bathroom, I noticed Charlie was actually in the house instead of fishing, which is unusual on a Saturday. "Hey dad." I called down.

"Hey."

"Why aren't you going fishing today?"

"I thought I should take a day off we have too much fish anyway."

"'kay" I walked into the bathroom and did my morning routine when I was done I walked into my room and saw Jasper sitting in the rocking chair. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I was hoping I could meet your, umm, father."

"You want to meet Charlie?"

"Mhmm"

"Okay come on you can meet him now."

"Bella wouldn't it look pretty… bad if Charlie met a boy who just came down from your room?" Jasper pointed out.

I blushed at my stupidity. "Oh yeah. So when do you want to meet him."

"Well maybe I could wait outside the front door while you explain who I am."

"'Kay, but don't be surprised if you get shot at."

"Darlin' I seriously doubt that the bullet would even make a dent." He chuckled.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." I joked, but on the inside I was really anxious, I have no idea how Charlie will react.

I walked downstairs and stood in front of the couch where Charlie was sitting on the couch. "Come on kiddo you're blocking the game." He complained but I didn't budge.

"Dad," I took in a big breath "I have something important to tell you."

Charlie immediately got pale "You're not pregnant are you? I swear I will hunt that Edward kid down and-"

"No, I'm not pregnant and this isn't even about Edward, well it kind of is."

"Spit it out, Bells"

"I, umm, want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"My new… boyfriend." Charlie's eyes bulged out of his head and he immediately put his hand where his gun should've been but since he had no work today the holster was probably upstairs.

"What! Didn't you just break up with Edward like a day ago!"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, absolutely not Bella."

"Just meet him first, okay."

"Fine what's his name?"

"Jasper."

"Jasper what."

"Jasper Hale."

"Why does that name sound familiar? Do I know his parents or something?"

"Well he's kind of Dr. Cullen's other son." I murmured too fast but Charlie heard me.

"Are you kidding me? You broke up with Edward to date his brother?" he yelled at me.

"Just meet him first okay."

"Sure whatever." Charlie sat back on the couch red from anger.

As soon as our little conversation was over Jasper knocked on the door. I walked over to it and opened it. There stood Jasper in different clothes, and with his wild golden locks slightly tamed. I raised an eyebrow so only he could see and he smirked quickly before walking in.

He approached Charlie with a hand outstretched to shake his and surprisingly Charlie took his with enthusiasm. "Hi sir, my name in Jasper Hale."

"So this is the boy I've been hearing about, you have a nice firm handshake son."

"Thank you, and I wanted to let you know I'll keep your daughter safe."

"I bet you will, I can already tell you're a good man. Well you two have fun okay?"

"Okay sir bye." Jasper finished the conversation, grabbed my hand, and led me out the front door.

"Jasper what did you do to Charlie in there." I said as we got into his car.

"Well, I have a confession, I sent him a tidal wave of understanding and happiness." He said looking bashful. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well seeing as we already told Charlie, I want to tell Carlisle and Esme." He straightened up to that and smiled a breathtaking smile.

"Whatever you want Darlin', whatever you want." With that we sped off to the Cullen house.


	10. News

**Stephanie owns them.**

We parked in the driveway in front of the Cullen mansion. My nerves were attacking me again but this time Jasper calmed me down with his gift and opened the door for me. I thanked him and he took my hand as we walked to the Cullens front door. When he unlocked the door Carlisle and Esme were reading next to each other, Emmett was playing video games and Rose was watching him, and Alice and Edward were probably upstairs.

"Everybody, we have an announcement." He called. Immediately everybody turned to us and then looked down at our intertwined hands. Carlisle and Esme were completely frozen will Emmett looked like he was calculating something and Rosalie looked ready to kill. "Let us explain first."

"Explain what," Rosalie snarled "How you emotionally destroyed Edward and Alice just so you could be with this insignificant human!"

"Jasper snarled at that. "Rosalie you have no idea what happened so you can't say a thing."

"Woah, Jasper bagged him a human!" Emmett exclaimed smiling completely unaware of the emotional climate everyone just glared at him until he was quiet.

Carlisle finally spoke "This was… unexpected."

"Is this why Edward has been sulking in his room and Alice went on vacation?" Esme asked always being the mother figure. Me and Jasper looked down ashamed we had hurt them so much. Everything was quiet after that. But there was a lone phone ringing, Carlisle got it at vampire speed and was speaking pretty quickly so I could only make out a few words and then he hung up, he had a grave expression.

"Everyone," he said in a monotone "the wolves caught Victoria."

I was thoroughly confused. Who were the wolves? How did a bunch of animals catch Victoria. Carlisle spoke again. "They want us to meet them at the border so we can decide what to do with her. Jasper perhaps you should take Bella home."

Jasper solemnly nodded, picked me up, and ran me at vampire speed back to my house, normally I would've loved this but I knew something was wrong so I was on edge. He climbed back in my window and gently let me down. "Jasper, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later darlin' but for now don't leave your house."

"I won't but be careful Jasper."

"I will be, don't worry." Before he walked out I made my way to him and kissed him on the cheek then he was gone.


	11. Pure shock

**Stephanie Meyers own them.**

**JPOV**

If my heart could beat it would've been pounding like crazy when Bella kissed me, well every time Bella kissed me. I really love her, if only we didn't have to hurt Edward and Alice to be together. I ran my way over to the La Push border line, all this time I was thinking of my angel I forgot my key question. How come they didn't kill Victoria? How could they keep her under control once they unphase? I stopped right in front of the borderline dumbfounded at the sight that was in front of me, well this explains everything.

**BPOV**

It's been hours since Jasper ran me back home. It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon when he finally jumped in a landed in front of my bed with a weird expression on his face. I immediately got up and hugged him. "Are you okay, what's wrong?"

"Well, darlin' I've got some news you need to hear and you might want to sit down."

"Okay."

"How can I say this? Bella, you know Jacob Black, right?" I nodded "He's a wolf."

"A wolf?"

"A werewolf, well more like a shape shifter."

"Okay. Well I guess werewolves aren't that far fetched when you considered that there are vampires."

"So you're okay with this?"

"Of course."

"So here's where things get a little stranger. Werewolves can imprint it's like a vampire's mate."

"That doesn't sound that strange."

"Well Jacob imprinted on Victoria." I fainted as Jasper caught me before I fell on the floor.

**JPOV**

When I got to the treaty line I saw Victoria holding Jacob's hand my family was also there looking just as confused as me. Sam spoke first "We know this may be a little… strange, at first glance but they are in love."

Carlisle spoke first. "She's been trying to kill Bella, his friend, since last year, we can't just ignore the fact she wants to kill her!"

Victoria finally broke her silence. "I no longer wish to kill the human girl, I see now that she helped me find my true mate." She smiled at Jake to emphasize her point.

"But a werewolf and a vampire?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes." Jacob answered simply.

We continued talking and we actually got the treaty lifted so we can come and go as we please. I ran as fast as I could to Bella's house. I jumped in the window and she was waiting there on her bed and when she saw me she got up and hugged me but I sat her back down. I explained everything to her and at the end she fainted, I had no idea what to do so I brought her to Carlisle and he said she was in a coma-like due to pure shock. I waited until she came to which took hours and when she got up she looked at me and kissed me, I kissed her back until someone coughed interrupting our moment.

She asked the simple question she might have been pondering. "So everything is finally over?"

I kissed her and replied "Everything is finally over, except for us."


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**JPOV**

Alice shortly found her real mate, after the ordeal with Jacob, and it turned out to be Edward. Jacob and Victoria re still dating and things are going good from what I hear. Bella and I were dating steadily for 6 months until we stopped dating… and became engaged! The wedding was very nice, and Alice helped with it of course but we did have to rein her in a bit. Rose is even starting to warm up to Bella (it only took fifty years to do so) oh, and did I mention I changed Bella a month after our wedding. We moved from the Cullens and decided to take a two hundred year vacation, well more of a honeymoon but I wasn't complaining. I love Bella, more than anything and it will stay that way forever, and ever, and ever.

**PM me what my next story should be about or put it in your reviews! I'm thinking on a Bella/ Emmett but tell me what you think!**


	13. New story is up

**My EmmettxBella story is up check it out. I working to make my stories a bit better so read and review but most importantly enjoy.**


	14. New story published

I added a new story it is a Bella/ Carlisle/Emmett/Jasper/Edward! Give it a try!

Signed,

KameeraJones


End file.
